


storm the gods

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigods, Fluff, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: Gon is fourteen years old when Aunt Mito tells him he’s the son of sea and man.





	1. I have too many questions and places to go

Gon is fourteen years old when Aunt Mito tells him he’s the son of sea and man.

He’s surprised, but then he’s not. It shouldn’t make sense, but it does. Because how else could he can talk to fish and stay underwater for hours on end, finding pearls and tiny seashells for Aunt Mito to string into jewelry and wind-chimes and scatter around their little house by the sea?

“You said Ging died,” is all he says and Aunt Mito shakes her head.

“He’s not dead,” she says quietly, a hidden heartbreak in her words. “But he’s not here, either. And that’s all that matters.”

“Where is he, then?” Gon asks next.

“Far from here. I don’t know where, exactly. But I remember him speaking about a camp in America…you’ll find others like you there, like your father. They can help prepare you for what’s out there.”

Gon stays silent at that. Ging is as much a demigod as Gon, but everything Gon knows about him ends there.

Aunt Mito stands, leaves their dining room to enter the kitchen. Gon hears the draws opening and closing, smells the fresh salt air rolling in from the open window down the hall. His adoptive mother returns with a wooden box and a sad, sad look in her honey-brown eyes.

“Here,” she says and holds the box out to him. “You should see this before you go.”

 

* * *

 

Camp Half-Blood is miles and days and dreams away from Whale Island and Gon ages a month and four days before he finally sets his eyes on the first wooden cabins off in the distance. He crosses the Camp’s border less than twenty-four hours after turning fifteen years old.

“My name is Gon,” he tells the first teens who find him- they’re a few years older than he is, with multicolored beads around their necks and calloused, sunburned hands.

He searches their faces for any touch of resemblance, a shared nose or a scattering of freckles, but finds none.

“My name is Gon Freecss,” he tells the dark-haired centaur with wiry glasses after the teens leave him. “Ging Freecss is my dad.”

The centaur- who’s introduced to him as Mister Wing- raises an eyebrow. “I have not heard that name in many years.”

Gon sits up a little bit straighter. “Do you know where he is?”

The centaur shakes his head and disappointment crashes over Gon like a wave.

“And your other parent?” Mister Wing asks in return. “Of which god or goddess are you descended from?”

Gon’s never been good with names. He forgot the title of his godly parent only heartbeats after Aunt Mito made him repeat it back to her.

“The sea,” he says instead because that resonates more with him than anything else.

The centaur’s eyebrows jump up even higher.

 

* * *

 

Poseidon’s Cabin is as large as it is empty.

Gon hates the way his footsteps echo as he walks down the wooden floor, but he loves the big windows facing the sea.

He’s never been to Long Island before, where Camp-Half Blood sits upon a tall hill overlooking the water. But it’s still an island, surrounded by the ocean on all four sides, just Gon’s home. Like Whale Island.

And Gon is happy with that, if nothing else.

 

* * *

 

There’s whispers wherever Gon goes- in the dining area, in the armory, in the stable. They follow Gon like his shadow and it’s weird for him to be in a place where no one knows his name.

He meets two older teens his first full day in the camp and they become his guide and close friends in the span of hours.

Kurapika has windswept blond hair and grey eyes that burn scarlet and bright, ruby red. Leorio wears glasses he doesn’t need and can’t shoot an arrow straight to save his life, but he wants to be a doctor so it’s not his life he’s worried about.

“What do you want to do here, Gon?” Kurapika asks kindly and Gon doesn’t even think before blurting out:

“I want to find my dad! But…I need to train first. Aunt Mito said that monsters would hurt me if I don’t grow strong.”

“Aunt Mito?” Leorio repeats, questioning.

“She’s my mom!”

Leorio and Kurapika share confused looks over the tips of Gon’s spikes but don’t press further.

“Your mother is right about one thing-” Kurapika says and aims with his bow. When he lets go, the arrow flies through the air and buries itself deep into the target’s center.

Gon gasps in awe and Leorio glowers, grumbling under his breath about how  _‘it’s the last time he’ll ever practice weaponry with the son of Athena-’_

Kurapika gives Gon a small smile and hands over the bow.

“-you’ll need to practice if you’re ever going to become strong enough to find your father.”

 

* * *

 

There’s lots of strange things in Camp Half-Blood, things Gon’s never seen before, things that make him think he’s still back on Whale Island, fast asleep and dreaming.

A drink that can heal any injury, but can kill you if you have too much.

A real-life dragon that guards the Camp borders.

Nymphs and satyrs and creatures that come right out of the legends Aunt Mito used to read to Gon as a child.

And then there’s the shadow with hair made of stars and electric-blue eyes.

“Hey, Leorio-” Gon nudges the gangly teen who’s currently spitting fire at a scowling Kurapika, “-who’s that, over there?”

“Huh?! Who’re you-” Leorio follows Gon’s finger to the pale boy sitting alone three tables away and falls quiet. The boy’s not doing much, just pushing his food around his plate and keeping his distance from everyone and everything around him. But Leorio’s sudden silence implies there’s something more to this than what Gon can immediately see.

“Leorio?” Gon asks. “What’s wrong? You don’t know him?”

“Gon,” Kurapika says in a hushed tone. “It’s better if you don’t ask about him.”

“But, why? He’s not doing anything wro-”

_“Gon.”_

Kurapika’s voice is hard, unyielding. His gaze warns Gon not to pry so Gon swallows his words before they have the chance to crawl out of his mouth.

Leorio and Kurapika are back at it a few seconds later, spatting out insults and jibes like it’s a contest and they’ll be cursed for all of eternity if they lose. Gon picks at his lamb and spends the rest of the meal sneaking glances at the isolated moonbeam of a boy just a few meters away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here, yay! :D I started and wrote most of this entire fic back in May so it’s been on the back burner for a while now. I'm really happy and excited to show it to you all!!!! The plan is to update this fic once a week. I'm sorry that the first chapter is kind of short but I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway ^^ the second chapter will be much longer, I promise! Plus you get to meet Killua which is very exciting~
> 
> The chapter titles for this fic are all from the song [This Is Why I Need You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4NgsbkyeJs), which is one song of many that helped me write this fic.
> 
> And finally, a big thank you goes out to [softkillua](https://softkillua.tumblr.com/) who beta’d this thing a while ago, you’re the best Kaz <3
> 
> [My tumblr](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


	2. Everyone talks now but no one is right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua sculpts lightning in the palm of his hand, between deft fingers and with eyes that glitter in the glow of its spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Swim with me, get to some place better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BUM8Qx3dFk)

Gon only knows a handful of facts about the boy no one talks about.

One: Killua- whose name Gon learns from one of the nymphs because no one else will say  _anything_ \- is the most evasive person Gon’s ever met. (Besides his father, that is.) Gon spends hours trying to chase after him class, after practice, after meals. He turns up empty-handed every time.

Two: Killua has silver-white hair but blends into crowds and shadows like he wants to disappear and never be found again.

Three: Killua has eyes bluer than the sea on a clear day, brighter than the stars in the night sky. They’re angled and sharp and prettier than anything Gon’s ever seen before.

And four-

Killua really, really,  _really_  likes chocolate. He once ate a whole chocolate-fudge cake by himself after dinner and Gon hasn’t witnessed anything quite as impressive as that since.

 

* * *

 

Capture-the-flag is one of the best parts about being at Camp-Half Blood. Chasing after other demigods, fighting hand-to-hand combat, developing strategies and testing skills- what could be better?

“-and Gon, you’re with Killua on offense.”

Especially when the person you’re paired with is the same person you’ve been chasing after for weeks, now.

Gon beams at Killua, too excited and overjoyed to hold back. Killua just frowns at Gon like Gon is a puzzle he’s not sure he wants to solve yet.

“What’re you smiling at?” he asks and Gon’s heart leaps at the melodic lilt of Killua’s voice.

“I’m smiling at you!” Gon answers honestly and is rewarded with the sight of rosy pink cheeks.

Killua turns away with a _tch._ “Well, cut it out. It’s creepy.”

“Why? Smiling isn’t creepy, it’s nice. It means I’m happy to be with you.”

Killua sputters at that, grips the straps on his armor tighter. “Wh-what?! What are you even- you can’t just go around saying stuff like that, we don’t even know each other!”

“What’s your name?” Gon asks even though he already knows.

Blue eyes blink. “K-Killua…”

“And I’m Gon! Gon Freecss.”

“Okay? So?”

“So! We’re not strangers anymore!”

Killua stares at him for a full minute before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

“You’re something else, Gon!” he gasps when he’s finally calmed down enough to get a proper sentence out.

Gon decides to take that as a good sign.

 

* * *

 

Gon and Killua steal and return with the other team’s flag without so much as breaking a sweat.

Gon’s unbreakable will and Killua’s lightning-quick speed proves to be a recipe for success and no one who faces them is left standing. And if Gon ‘accidentally’ ends up flooding the forest, preventing someone from taking a cheap shot at Killua’s unguarded back in the process…well, it doesn’t really matter as long as they won the game, right?

There’s a party to celebrate after, with food and candles and fireworks and cheers, but it’s Killua’s dazzling grin that steals Gon’s breath right out of his lungs.

“You’re really good at fighting, you know!” Gon tells him later, pleasantly warm with a full belly and buzzing, tingling skin. They’re laying side-by-side in the grass staring up at the Milky Way stretched out in the sky above them.

Killua snorts. “Thanks. You too.”

There’s a few endless seconds of silence. Gon can hear the waves crashing against the shore, the crickets off in the forest, his own blood roaring in his ears.

He likes Camp Half-Blood a lot. He likes talking with Kurapika and Leorio, he likes learning about the gods and how to put on armor and even how to properly use a sword.

But tonight, fighting with Killua by his side with their movements so easy and fluid that it felt like they’d known each other their entire lives-

It’s the first time Gon’s really felt like he  _belongs._

Gon sits up and Killua glances at him.

“What’s up?” he asks, leaning up on his elbows. There’s a few blades of grass interwoven in white curls and his pale skin glows in the dim light from the moon.

“Would you be my friend, Killua?” Gon asks bluntly and Killua’s face turns scarlet.

“Y-You can’t just ask something like that, stupid!”

“Is that a no?”

Killua’s skin grows even darker. “I-I never said that.”

Gon perks up. “So, it’s a yes?”

Killua flops back on the grass with a groan, throws an arm over his eyes as if trying to hide himself from Gon’s gaze.

“Sure,” he finally grumbles. “If you’re so insistent about it, I guess we can be friends.”

“Really?!” Gon’s heart is soaring and falling at the same time, and Gon doesn’t really get what that means but it doesn’t seem all that important right now. Not when he can see a small smile tugging at Killua’s lips, the pink flush of his cheeks.

“Yeah. Really.”

Killua squawks when Gon throws himself on top of him, and they roll down the hill together in a whirlwind of dirt and emerald blades of grass and humid air and silver hair and blue eyes-

When they finally roll to a stop, both are laughing too hard to speak.

 

* * *

  

“Zeus,” Killua tells him the next morning over orange juice and chocolate-chip pancakes. “He’s my father, technically. No one believes that, though.”

“Why?” Gon asks, curious.

Killua shrugs and pours another gallon of syrup onto his plate. “Dunno. Ask  _them.”_

Gon looks over his shoulder to see Kurpaika and Leorio watching them with nearly identical frowns. When they notice him watching, Leorio jerks his head, as if urging Gon to come join them at their table.

But Gon doesn’t want to. He wants to stay here, with Killua. So he just smiles at his friends and turns around to face forward again. He cups his chin in his hand as he watches Killua take a huge bite of syrup-drenched pancakes, and thinks.

Zeus. He was the king of gods, from what Gon could remember of his lessons on Ancient Greek. Gon hears Zeus and thinks of cotton-candy clouds and biting winds. He thinks of lightning crackling through the sky, leaving the sharp smell of ozone lingering in the air.

Killua must be really powerful. Maybe even more powerful than Gon, who could control waves with a flick of his wrist and make it boil and burn under his rolling fury. The sea would crumble to Gon’s will at the slightest sign, but Killua’s reign is the sky over their heads.

Gon asks Killua, “Does that mean you have powers, too?”

Killua’s voice is muffled by his breakfast when he answers, “’Course. I ceen do  _loah’s_  'f stuff.”

Gon leans forward on their table, drawn to the fascinating enigma sitting across from him. “Can you show me?”

Killua looks up at him sharply. His eyes gleam dangerously and Gon’s heart starts to race with anticipation.

“Only if you show me what you can do,” Killua says and Gon grins.

He shoves his pinky in front of Killua’s nose and almost laughs at the startled expression on his friend’s face.

“I pinky promise!”

 

* * *

 

Killua sculpts lightning in the palm of his hand, between deft fingers and with eyes that glitter in the glow of its spark.

“It’s blue,” is the first thing Gon says and Killua sputters out a laugh that sounds like bells.

“Yeah, it is. I’m not sure why, exactly but-”

Killua slaps his hands together, throws his arms open wide, and arcs of lightning soar through the air. Gon scrambles to his feet with gasp because that’s  _amazing_  and  _incredible_ and how is Killua  _doing_ that-

“- I don’t think the color matters much when I can do stuff like this,” he finishes, tossing a grin Gon’s way.

Gon is breathless in awe, stunned at the show of raw power before him, slack-jawed in a way he’s starting to realize only Killua can make him. Spasms of light flicker across white curls and dyes porcelain skin the perfect shade of sky blue, and Gon can’t stop himself from blurting out, “Killua, you’re amazing!”

Killua’s eyes fly open wide. There’s a crackling, fizzing sound and a flash to match-

Gon’s mouth falls open again. “Ki-Killua, your  _hair!”_

Killua’s hands jump upwards to touch static spikes of silver. He freezes, gaze hardening when he turns to look at Gon with cold fury.

Gon yelps and scrambles away as fast as his legs can carry him. He can barely make out the words in Killua’s shriek of rage as he chases Gon the entire five minutes to the beach-

But Gon’s laughing too hard to hear anything except the pounding of his heart and Killua’s footsteps at his heels.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Killua. Can you fly?”

“Nope.”

“Eh? Really?”

“Mhm.”

“Why not?”

“Jeez, Gon, I don’t know! I don’t get to decide which of Zeus’ abilities are passed down through the genepool, okay? Can you- I dunno, turn into a mermaid?”

“No…”

“There you go.”

“But I  _can_ talk to fish!”

“Hah. Figures.”

“What? Killua, why’d you laugh?”

“Huh? Oh, it’s just...I always knew you were crazy for a reason.”

“Hey!”

 

* * *

 

“What’re you doing?” Killua asks.

Gon glances over at his friend sitting on the shore. Killua’s legs are pulled up to his chest, pale toes buried in sun-kissed sand. A thick textbook lays forgotten at his side.

Gon’s secretly glad; Killua had been trying to reteach him yesterday’s ancient greek history lesson, but he hadn’t been paying much attention. He knew Killua had noticed, and that was probably why he gave up altogether.

Killua is patient with Gon. But even he has his limits.

Gon turns back to the water lapping around his knees and chirps, “I’m collecting sea shells!”

“What for? I would think you have plenty of sea shells back at your home. ‘S not like Long Island has super rare shells or anything.”

“Mmm, maybe. But these aren’t for me! They’re for my aunt.”

Gon smiles when he spots the pools of fish swimming towards him through the waves. He dips his hand into the chilling water and one of the larger fish drops something into his hand.

Standing up straight, Gon holds the shell to the light of the setting sun and feels a thrill in his stomach. The shell isn’t a shell at all. It’s sea-glass, which is even better because Aunt Mito loves sea-glass! They have a whole mason jar filled with it sitting on their kitchen table. The one in Gon’s hand is a clear blue, like the sky, like the sea, like the exact shade of Killua’s eyes.

Gon looks up to see Killua watching him with interest.

“Had you never been to the beach before coming here, Killua?” he asks with honest curiosity.

Killua shakes his head. “Nope. My family lived inland on a mountain and I wasn’t allowed to leave the estate.” He props his chin on his knees. “Defenseless demigods are easy meals for monsters, you know? My parents weren’t about to let me become dinner.”

Gon knows, but he doesn’t. Shortly before he left, Aunt Mito had warned him about the monsters that would attack him on his journey to Camp Half-Blood. She told him that Whale Island had a protective barrier that had kept him safe all these years, but he would be on his own until he reached the Camp.

Killua must have been in a similar situation.

Gon bends to clean the sea-glass in the ocean water and points out, “You did leave, though.”

“Eventually, yeah. And I’m glad I did.”

“It didn’t make you sad? Leaving your family, I mean.”

Killua snorts. “No. I  _wanted_ to leave. There’s nothing here on earth or Mount Olympus that could persuade me to go back to that house.”

Killua is different kind of camper than Gon is because Killua a full-time resident of Camp-Half Blood. He won’t pack his things after the summer like Gon will. Gon’s only spending the summers here to practice fighting and grow strong enough to find his dad, but Killua doesn’t have a plan like that. Killua is plenty strong enough already to face the world and he still doesn’t leave. He talks about his childhood but not of a home and the strange, dark look that appears in Killua’s eyes makes Gon wonder just what was in Killua’s past.

But it doesn’t feel like the time to talk about that right now. Not with the sun’s rays warming his skin and the salty breeze rustling his tank top. Gon looks over at Killua again and fights down a smile; his friend’s white locks puff out at all the wrong angles and his normally pale cheeks are bright pink from facing the sun all day.

“This one’s for you, Killua!” Gon decides abruptly and shoves the sea-glass towards Killua’s direction.

Killua jumps upwards at that, rushing to meet Gon where the waves break at the shore. Gon drops the sea glass into Killua’s sand-covered palm and Killua runs the tips of his fingers over the smoothed edges with something close to wonder. Warmth fills Gon’s chest and this time he doesn’t stop the smile that breaks across his face.

“Why are you giving this to me?” Killua asks after a heartbeat. “Aren’t you collecting these for your aunt?”

“I am! But I want to give this one to  _you_  especially. The color matches your eyes, Killua.”

Killua’s face turns as redder than the sunset in the sky above them.

 

* * *

 

The beads on each camper’s necklace represent every year they’ve been at Camp-Half Blood.

Killua has four beads with four painted images on them: one with a stairs, a second with two cooking knives, a third with a tower, a fourth with the number ninety-nine…

“What’s the fifth bead going to be?”

Killua rolls his eyes to the back of his head. He’s exasperated, but answers Gon anyway,  “I don’t know. We get the bead at the end of the summer feast.”

“The day before we leave to go home,” Gon says, stomach sinking.

“No,” Killua says and his face is blank. “The day before  _you_ go home. I am home, Gon.”

Gon looks down at Killua’s necklace in his hands and blinks rapidly when the beads start to blur. His throat is tight and it takes him a few seconds before he’s able to breathe properly.

“How many of these do you want?” he finally manages to ask and Killua’s head snaps up to stare at him.

“What?”

“These beads.” Gon lifts the necklace into the air. “How many do you want? You say this is your home, but there has to be something else you’re waiting for. Otherwise you would’ve left a long time ago.”

Killua’s eyes are huge. Gon can see his own face reflected in them but the only other thing he can see is a mix of surprise-uncertainty- _fear-_

“LUNCH TIME!”

They both jolt at the announcement over the speakers. By the time Gon turns back to Killua, his friend is standing up, shoving his hands into his pockets. His face is tilted up towards the bright sun, making it hard for Gon to see the expression there.

“Time to eat,” Killua says and starts walking towards the dining hall. Gon watches him leave the amphitheater as something heavy settles in his stomach.

 

* * *

  

Days turn into weeks and the weeks blend into months, and Gon spends nearly all of his time with Killua.

The campers still avoid Killua, so they avoid Gon, too. Kurapika and Leorio still find time to talk to him though and Gon is grateful for that, but he finds he doesn’t really mind the isolation.

Camp was pretty boring without Killua, anyway. Now that he and Gon are actually friends, summer here is finally _fun._ Gon can’t remember ever laughing as much as he does in the moments he spends with the lightning-boy who is quickly becoming the closest and best friend Gon’s ever had.

Killua is special. He’s sarcastic and fascinating and daring. He has moonbeams in his hair and mysteries in the dark shadows of his eyes.

And Gon doesn’t mind staying by Killua’s side until he learns them all.

 

* * *

  

“Why?” Kurapika repeats one afternoon when it’s just him and Gon in the strawberry field. Leorio is away, helping to treat some teens who just returned from a quest with a couple other children of Hermes’, and Killua was called to the Big House for a meeting with Mister Wing. Kurapika is the only person Gon can see for rows and rows of red-dotted plants.

“Yeah. Why don’t you like Killua?”

Kurapika frowns at the name. “I don’t dislike him, Gon. I don’t know him well enough to form that opinion.”

“Then, why do you shun him like everyone else?” Gon asks, voice a bit harder this time.

He doesn’t like it, the idea of people creating a false image of Killua in their heads when they’ve never even talked to him before. Killua is a good person in every way that a person could be good- he draws constellations in the sky for Gon when he’s too tired to pick them out for himself, pulls Gon to the infirmary after he’s been too stubborn to give up in practice fights, smiles at Gon whenever Gon beams at him.

Gon likes Killua’s smiles. They’re rare and small, but all the most beautiful things in nature are.

Kurapika sighs and drops a few more berries into their basket. “You weren’t here when Killua first arrived, Gon. He stumbled into Camp in the middle of the worst thunderstorm we’d seen in years, covered in cuts and bruises. He could barely stand straight.”

Gon’s heart plummets to the ground. He pictures Killua’s ivory skin stained in shining red and his eloquent hands trembling, and Gon’s stomach rolls.

He swallows down the lump in his throat and forces himself to ask, “What happened?”

“Monsters, of course. Killua was only ten years old when he made it to the Camp’s borders. One can only imagine the horrors he faced.”

Gon frowns. He’d been much older than Killua when he made the trek here. He’d been luckier too, by the sounds of it. But- “That still doesn’t explain why you avoid him.”

Kurapika sighs heavily. “When Killua arrived, people rushed to help him despite the storm. The second someone tried touched him, lightning came down from the sky and struck them where they stood.”

Gon’s body goes cold.

Kurapika looks at him with charcoal eyes and says, “The person who touched Killua died, but Killua did not.  Ever since he’s come here, at least one camper dies per year.”

Gon swallows thickly. “That doesn’t mean-”

Kurapika cuts him off, “Monsters broke through Camp borders a few years ago; they seriously injured several campers, even killing one. Killua was in the area where the monsters entered Camp. There were scorch marks along the border, but not on a single monster. The year after, Killua was practicing his tracking skills with two other campers when they stumbled across a poisonous snake. All three were bitten. Only Killua survived.”

Kurapika lifts his gaze towards the sky. His expression is unreadable as he says-

“That is why people think he’s the son of Hades; he has not died, despite the multiple attempts fate has tried to steal his life away, and some here think he never will. It’s a curse to become close to him, Gon. His bad luck will kill you if you are not careful enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand there's chapter two! :D I hope you guys are happy with Killua's dad, it makes a lot of sense to me. I actually wasn't the one to come up with the idea for Gon to be the son of Poseidon and Killua the son of Zeus; an anon came to me with this prompt ages ago and it was only a few months later that I actually wrote this fic.
> 
> [Here's the pjo tag](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/tagged/pjo%20au) if you want to see other stuff about this fic (asks, quotes, etc). [Softkillua](https://softkillua.tumblr.com/) is also my beta and a GREAT beta at that, so big thank you to him as always for proofreading <3 And thank you dear reader for being so interested in this fic!!! I was really touched by all the comments, bookmarks, kudos, etc that the first chapter received, it all means more to me than you know ^^ so thank you~
> 
> See you all next week!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


	3. You make the darkness less dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re together, but not alone, and that’s all that really matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Love, I have wounds only you can mend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=co77UykSJEo)

Zeus’ Cabin is bigger than Poseidon's, but just as empty. Just as cold.

Gon and Killua shove and push two of the beds together in the center room, right underneath the multi-colored ceiling of kaleidoscope mosaics. They watch the tiled clouds and sunbeams above their heads give way to splashes of stars and slivers of moonlight, and Gon feels like he’s floating in space with only Killua’s quiet breathing to keep him company.

“I’m _not_ the son of Hades.” Killua’s voice shakes as he speaks. He sounds too small and too quiet, so different than the snappish boy Gon met in that first capture-the-flag game. “I’m not, Gon. I swear.”

Gon squeezes his friend’s trembling fist on top of cool, creamy sheets. “I know.”

“I’m not cursed, either. That- all that stuff, with the lightning and the monsters and the snake...none of it was _my fault,_ Gon. I was trying to stop the monsters from breaking through the barrier that day, and those guys were teasing the snake on purpose. Of course it striked back. And that first day at camp was an accident. I never meant to- to _hurt_ anyone. I never wanted that.”

“I know,” Gon repeats, sure and firm.

A scoff. “How?! How can you possibly know that? You’ve barely been here two months, you can’t just-”

“Because I know _you_ , Killua,” Gon says simply. He turns his head sideways to meet Killua’s wide, blue gaze. “And you wouldn’t lie about that sort of thing.”

Killua visibly swallows. “You're naive.”

“Maybe. But not when it comes to stuff like this. You’re my friend, Killua, so I trust you.”

Killua buries his face into the pillow, right next to Gon’s ear, and Gon feels more than hears his shuddered _inhale-exhale_. Gon rubs his thumb over one of Killua’s bony knuckles, waits for Killua’s breathing to slow. Somewhere off in another room, lightning flashes and thunder echoes.

“Zeus is my heritage,” Killua whispers a few dozen heartbeats later. “But he’s not my father.”

Gon’s brow puckers at that. “What do you mean?”

Killua raises his head and starlight bangs fall into piercing azure eyes. “I’m adopted. I have a mother, a father, siblings...even a grandfather. And maybe a great-grandmother, but I’m still not sure if she’s a lie my older brother made up or not.”

Surprise washes over Gon like a wave. He’s never heard of any other Camp-Half Blood resident with two parents, before. Let alone an entire family! He only had Aunt Mito and one grandmother, but they had always meant everything to him.

“Where are they?” he asks, because he knows why he left his family but not why Killua left his.

Killua drops his gaze to the pillow. He murmurs while tracing shadows into the cotton with his free hand, “They’re still alive, if that’s what you mean.”

It wasn’t, but that answer is more telling than anything else Killua could have said.

“My parents are demigods, like you and me,” Killua explains. “They...collect other demigods who’ve been abandoned by their biological family. Or, that’s what they claim at least. I’m not sure I believe them anymore.”

“So,” Gon says as his mind tosses and turns. He doesn’t understand what Killua is trying to tell him so he keeps talking, hopes Killua will guide him through it like he does with ancient greek poetry and history and math. “You’re not related to your mother and father? Or any of your siblings?”

Killua shakes his head. “No. Well, I mean, my dad and grandpa are both sons of Zeus so I’m technically related to them. Distantly. But my brothers all have different godly parents. Illumi’s the son of  Hypnos, Kalluto’s the son of Hermes...Mom and Dad try to get a range when it comes to adopting kids. The more different we are from each other, the more powerful our family becomes.”

“They use you,” Gon realizes as ice sizes his heart.

Killua nods. “The Zoldycks adopt demigods to raise as their own, to increase their influence. They don’t take us in because they love us or want to help us. They’re only interested in our raw godly abilities, and how they can sculpt it to benefit themselves.”

Killua glances up at the changing ceiling, face blank and stony and empty, and something deep in Gon’s chest aches at the sight.

“The Zoldycks are bad people, Gon,” Killua says. “So I left before they had the chance to use my abilities for themselves. And I’m never, ever going back.”

 

* * *

  

“Can I ask you something?”

Killua laughs under his breath, like Gon’s just told a funny joke, and tightens the straps at Gon’s shoulders until it fits snugly against his shirt. “Why’re you asking me that for? You always do, anyway.”

Gon thinks that’s a bit unfair. “That’s only because I know you don’t mind answering them.”

“Oh, and you know that because you know me soooo well, huh?”

“I do!”

Killua raises a bemused eyebrow. “We’ve known each other for two months, Gon. That’s not enough time to know someone-”

“It definitely is!” Gon argues. “Time doesn’t determine a relationship, Ki-llu- _a.”_

Killua folds his arms over his chest- gracefully, because everything Killua does is smooth and fluid and dance-like, and Gon can never tell if it’s on purpose or if that’s just _Killua_ \- and says, “Okay. I’ll take the bait. What determines a’ relationship’ in your oh-so-wise opinion, son of Poseidon?”

Gon doesn’t pause to think before he’s blurting out, “Connection.”

Killua blinks, clearly not expecting Gon’s words. “Connection?”

Gon bobs his head. “Yeah. Connection. You can meet someone and be friends in minutes, as long as the connection’s there. But you can also know someone else for years, and if you have nothing that connects you, you won’t care about each other at all!”

Killua nods slowly. Gon can see his friend’s thoughts clicking together like puzzle pieces behind beautiful, transparent blue eyes as he says, “I...guess I can get that.”

“See! It makes sense!”

“In a mixed up way, yeah, it does. And you’re trying to say that- that you and me, we have that? A _connection?”_

Killua’s cheeks are dusted pink and Gon’s heart does a strange little flip. His skin tingles as he hums happily, “Mhm! Definitely! We became friends right away, didn’t we?”

Killua ducks his head, blocking his red face from Gon’s view. “I-I guess. A-Anyway-” Killua is suddenly shoving Gon’s arms up and out of the way so he can adjust the buckles along his ribs, “-what was it you were going to ask me? You had something you wanted to say but then you got sidetracked.”

“Hey!” Gon protests with a pout. _“You_ were the one who me distracted, Killua!”

There’s a smile tucked away in the lilt of Killua’s voice as he says, “You keep telling yourself that.”

_“Killua-”_

“Your question, Gon.”

Oh. Right.

“Well, I was just wondering,” Gon starts and Killua looks up at him through moonbeam lashes. “What did your family do to you that made you want to leave? You said the other night that they used you.”

Killua hands freeze on Gon’s armor. He doesn’t say anything for several seconds and worry twists Gon’s stomach into knots.

“Killua?” Gon starts, hesitant. “Are you-”

“Gon,” Killua interrupts and his voice is strained. “I...I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

He doesn’t understand. “Why not?”

“My childhood wasn’t exactly pretty, Gon. It wasn’t like yours with the sun and the sand and the waves. Mine was much...darker. Lonelier. Are you sure you want to hear all of that?”

There’s no hesitance in his answer: “Yes.”

Gon wants to know everything about Killua. All of his good parts and bad...everything that makes Killua _Killua._ He wants to know it all.

He wants to prove to Killua that he can see every part of his best friend, and still be at his side at the end of it all.

Killua finally straightens. There’s a look of resignation in the downward curve of his lips when he says, “You’re not going to let this go until I tell you, huh?”

“Nope!” Gon says and makes a popping sound with the last syllable.  

Killua lets out a long breath, pushes his hand through silver bangs. “Okay. I’ll tell you, then. _After_ we finish this practice match and take a shower.”

Gon’s mouth falls open. “Wha- Killua! That’s not-”

 _“Yes,_ Gon, it is fair. This is the last thing we have to do before the weekend, right? Once we’re done, I can tell you everything without being interrupted.”

 _Ah_ , Gon thinks and his heart flutters again. There it was: _their connection._ Killua knew Gon well enough to know he wouldn’t stop asking Killua questions once they got started. He was making Gon wait now, so he wouldn’t have to later.

“I’ll make sure to defeat you quickly, then,” Gon says and Killua’s eyes flash dangerously.

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you, Freecss.” Killua steps back and slides his metal sword out of his holder. He swishes it through the air expertly- _gracefully-_ and Gon’s chest swells.

“After all,” Killua continues smoothly. “You’ve yet to beat me in combat once this entire summer.”

Gon smiles. “Maybe. But-” and here he smiles, a dare in the curve of his grin and Killua’s eyes are so bright and so incredibly blue, they draw Gon closer like the moon pulls the sea-

“-I’m a quick study. And I never back down from a challenge.”

 

* * *

  

Gon beats Killua, but it takes an hour and a half and costs him several bruises, three broken fingers and a black eye.

Killua’s a bit better off, but not by much. They’d gone all out and Mister Wing only gives them the magically-healing Ambrosia after making them swear not to fight again without a proper chaperone.

Gon’s Ambrosia tastes like orange juice and Aunt Mito’s cooking and his grandmother’s cookies. It’s also strangely sweet, like syrup or chocolate. He doesn’t understand why it tastes like that, exactly- Ambrosia is supposed to taste like your favorite food but Gon’s never been a fan of anything overly sweet before-

But Killua is fulfilling his promise, talking about a cold home with butlers and monstrous dogs and a family legacy he left behind, so Gon quietly listens and pushes the strange flavor to the back of his mind.

The first thing he learns is this: that Killua was right, his childhood was nothing like Gon’s.

Killua’s childhood is scattered with various tests and experiments to reveal which of Zues’ powers were reflected in him. His ivory skin is dotted with scars from whips and burns from electricity. His body is only as flexible as it is now from years upon years of stretching and pulling and pushing his muscles until he was too weak to even walk.

Killua is no stranger to pain, but learned to isolate himself from it, how work around it, and keep going even when his body was broken and bruised. He stopped crying from pain so long ago he can’t remember the last time he shed tears and they were real.

He was three when his parents named him heir to a family name he would grow to hate.

He was six when he successfully completed the mission to steal Zeus’ lightning bolt from under the God’s nose.

He was eight when he finally decided he’d had enough, and had just turned ten by the time he packed his bags, fought his mother and brother to escape his home, and never looked back.

He was eleven when the nightmares started.

 

* * *

 

“Killua!” Gon pins down pale, thin wrists as Killua thrashes in his bed. He keeps trying to twist his way out of Gon’s grip but Gon holds on tight and won’t let go. If he does, Killua will keep tossing and turning; he will end up hurting himself somehow, Gon just knows it. “Killua! Killua, wake up, please, please, _Killua-!”_

“NO!!!” Killua jolts into consciousness with a heaving gasp. His eyes are hazy, unfocused. They flicker back and forth- across the ceiling, from wall to wall. He’s seeing things Gon can’t see. There are demons in his mind Gon can’t touch, and it makes his heart fracture like glass.

“Killua,” he whispers, voice cracking on the single word. Some of the light filters back into Killua’s gaze at the sound and Gon nearly cries when he finally focusses on Gon’s face.

Killua slumps back into cool sheets with a shuddering breath. “Gon,” he sighs, more air than sound.

Gon’s eyes prickle and burn. “Killua,” he says, just as soft, just as quiet.

For a long minute, they just stare at each other. Gon is crouched over Killua, his hands pressing Killua’s arms to the mattress on either side of his silver locks. Killua looks up at him with dark circles under his eyes and skin so white he looks like a porcelain doll.  

“Are you okay?” Gon forces himself to ask even though his throat is tight and his heart quivers.

Killua squeezes his eyes shut. “No.”

“Was it...did you have nightmares, again?”

Killua nods, starlight curls shifting around his head into some sort of uneven halo, and Gon feels a sharp pang straight through his chest.

The nightmares were a natural part of Killua’s life, Killua had told him. They started nearly a year after he escaped to Camp-Half Blood; at least once a month he would wake up in cold sweat, shivers cascading down his spine and a blinding headache just above his eyes.

He still suffered from them for years later. But they’re even worse now, in both intensity and occurrence. They’d gotten so bad in recent weeks that Killua almost avoided sleeping altogether. He’d actually fallen asleep on Gon while they were standing guard during the last capture-the-flag game and that was when Gon decided:

Killua would stay with him, from now on. In Poseidon’s Cabin. There he could calm Killua down when he woke up screaming in the middle of the night; he could help convince him that his dreams were just dreams, that they weren’t real.

But he never imagined they would be this bad.

Gon swallows thickly. There’s a lump in his throat and worry gnaws at him from the inside out. He feels like bugs are crawling across his skin, a prickling sensation at the back of his neck like someone is watching him.

But there’s no one here. It’s just him and Killua on Gon’s too-big bed with the low rumbling of waves drifting in through the open windows. They’re together, but not alone, and that’s all that really matters.

“Killua,” Gon whispers again, to distract himself. Midnight blue eyes flutter open and lock on Gon’s brown-gold. He looks exhausted and worn out. Gon’s never seen Killua this pale before and it makes his chest tighten until he can barely breathe.

Killua’s fingers uncurl from their fists. He murmurs, “I’m sorry, Gon.”

Gon blinks. “What for?”

Killua turns his head to the side, towards the window. “For...this. For keeping you up. For bothering you.”

“Killua.” Gon slides his hands up and into Killua’s. He interlocks their fingers- alabaster white standing out in stark contrast to bronze tan- and squeezes once. “You don’t have to apologize for something like that. I _want_ to help you; you’re not bothering me at all.”

Killua stiffens at Gon’s unexpected touch. He swallows thickly, and it’s only because Gon is watching him so closely that he notices the faint blush dusting his friend’s cheeks.

“But-” Killua starts.

“No buts!” Gon says firmly and Killua’s mouth shuts with a _click._ “You’re my friend, Killua! My _best_ friend! You could never be a burden. If I was the one suffering from nightmares, wouldn’t you do the same thing for me?”

“...yes. Of course I would.”

Gon beams. “See? It’s okay, Killua. I’m gonna be here for you no matter what. That’s what best friends do!”

Killua finally looks up at Gon again. There’s a raw, shining emotion in his blue gaze when he croaks out, “Is that what we are? Best friends?”

“Of course we are,” Gon responds immediately. “You’re- Killua, you make me happy! Really, really, _really_ happy! I love spending time with you. Don’t you like spending time with me?”

Warmth blossoms in Gon’s heart as Killua’s fingers curl around his. “Y-Yeah. I do.”

“Then that’s all that matters! How could we _not_ be best friends?”

Killua’s lips quiver. There’s a sharp tug at his hands and Gon suddenly finds himself crushed to Killua’s chest. Gon automatically wraps his arms around Killua’s waist, a happy sigh escaping from his lips and nuzzles against Killua’s shoulder.

Killua’s hands are cool and smooth on Gon’s shoulder blades, but Gon is warm in his best friend’s embrace. Killua smells like strawberries and chocolate, like the salty breeze rolling off the waves just beyond Poseidon's Cabin. He smells and feels like home, and Gon wishes he could stay in Killua’s arms forever.

“Thank you,” Killua whispers into Gon’s hair. It’s quiet but heartfelt and Gon smiles into the curve of Killua’s neck.

“Anything for you, Killua.”

 

* * *

 

Weeks pass before Killua tells Gon what he dreams of, what exactly it is that terrifies him.

In his dreams he’s chained and drowning in an inky pool, a swirling black hole of darkness without light or stars. He dreams of needles and an empty voice and flat eyes and oily-black strings of hair-

He dreams of lightning exploding from his chest, spreading through his veins and cracking across his skin-

Shattering his body and soul in a single spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot darkens...
> 
> I'm sorry that this chapter is a little late, I just moved into my new dorm room for the school year and the semester already started off with a bang if you know what I mean. The next chapter will be out on time, though! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really really really love the scene with Gon comforting Killua after his nightmare it was a lot of fun to write. And Zeus' cabin sounds so cool I would love to sleep there...
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading and all of your support, you are all wonderful <3 Until next time!
> 
> Bless [softkillua](https://softkillua.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing this and everything else I write. He truly is amazing ^^
> 
> [My tumblr](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


	4. this is the why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you understand what that means?” Mister Wing asks.
> 
> “Yes,” Gon says, voice barely above a whisper because all the sleepless nights and the gut-wrenching terror and the isolation- it all makes sense now and Gon wishes it didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I thought I saw the devil this morning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POqEVwROEQs)

“Gon,” Mister Wing says, tone kind and considering, and Gon doesn’t look at him. “Would you mind telling me what’s going on with you and Killua, recently?”

Gon stares down at his mud-caked sandals, the dirt between his toes. He’d been practicing his tracking skills with Kurapika and Leorio and some other campers when Mister Wing had called him to the Big House.

Killua had stayed behind curled into their bed in Poseidon’s Cabin. Despite Gon’s comforting whispers and pleads that _no, his nightmares weren’t real, Killua was safe and okay, nothing could hurt him because Gon would never, ever let that happen-_

Despite all that, Killua still wouldn’t sleep. He hadn’t slept last night, or the night before that. Killua looked more like a ghost than a boy by now; he reminded Gon of a corpse with empty eyes and sluggish limbs and ashen skin. So, when the morning had come, Gon simply tucked the ocean-blue blankets around his friend’s narrow shoulders and left the Cabin silently.

“If you don’t tell me, I can’t help you,” Mister Wing says and Gon bows his head.

He is so tired. He can feel his exhaustion weighing on his back like it’s a real and tangible thing. He doesn’t want to imagine what Killua must feel after days and nights of little to no rest, but Gon has to, because he cares too much about Killua not to.

“Killua…” Gon starts, unsure of what to say and how much. “Killua is having trouble sleeping, lately. So he’s been staying over in my Cabin to see if I can help at all, but it hasn’t been working.”

Mister Wing sounds surprised when he asks, “Killua is still having nightmares?”

Gon’s head snaps up. There’s a deep frown on Mister Wing’s face and his four horse legs shuffle nervously. It’s the closest Gon’s ever seen the centaur looking disturbed and dread settles heavy in his stomach.

Gon’s been worried about Killua’s nightmares for a few weeks now, scared that there’s something more serious behind them that even Killua doesn’t notice. The look on Mister Wing’s face only makes that fear grow stronger.

“Why did you say it like that?” Gon asks. “Has Killua talked to you about this before?”

Mister Wing nods. “Yes, a very, very long time ago. We gave him medicine to help him sleep more peacefully, but it must not have done much seeing as how he’s been behaving lately. ”

“Do- do you know _why_ exactly Killua can’t sleep?”

Mister Wing’s brow furrows. He looks out the window as if debating whether or not to proceed and Gon bites his lip to keep himself still.

“Killua’s oldest brother, Illumi,” Mister Wing says after a beat. “Is son of Hypnos. Do you know what god that is, Gon?”

Gon’s body goes cold.

 _“Hypnos,”_ Killua’s bored drawl comes back to him, echoing back from a month-old memory. _“The god of sleep. He’s got three children, dubbed the ‘gods of dreams’; Morphenus of ‘shape’, Phobetor of ‘fear”, and Phantasos of phantasy’. They all have to do with what you see in your mind.”_

“Do you understand what that means?” Mister Wing asks.

“Yes,” Gon says, voice barely above a whisper because all the sleepless nights and the gut-wrenching terror and the isolation- it all makes sense now and Gon wishes it didn’t.

Because Killua never had a normal, loving family like Gon did, and it didn’t seem like that family was willing to loosen their hold on his best friend just yet.

Gon curls his trembling hands into white-knuckled fists, tries to breathe in deep, slow his heartbeat despite the way it roars in fury. Being angry won’t help Killua. Gon isn’t sure _how_ he can help Killua, because Illumi can’t touch him as long as he’s at Camp but Killua’s unprotected mind is another story altogether, and Gon is so new to everything that being a demigod is and he doesn’t know what-

_BANG!_

Both Gon and Mister Wing jolt at the sound of the door slamming open. A white-faced boy slightly older than Gon stands in the doorway, all heaving chest and shaking legs. Gon can tell just from his ragged breaths and the wild light in his eyes that something is wrong.

Very, very, wrong.

“What is it?” Mister Wing asks, standing up straight at the air of _panic-terror-desperation_ hanging around the boy like a cloud.

The boy swallows thickly. Then-

“It’s- it’s Killua Zoldyck, sir. He’s standing at the Camp border with another guy who claims to be his brother. He said he wants to take Killua home.”

The air vanishes from Gon’s lungs.

 

* * *

 

There’s already a small gathered by the time Gon makes it to the top of the hill where Camp-Half Blood’s entrance stands tall.

The first thing Gon sees is Killua- a small, snowy figure with his silver locks blowing in the breeze. He’s still wearing the white tank top he wore to bed last night and his hands are trembling fists at his side.

In front of him stand Kurapika and Leorio.

“What are you saying?!” Gon just barely hears Leorio shout furiously. He’s got his back to Gon as he shoves an accusing finger in the air. “You can’t just control him like that, he’s already got-”

“KILLUA!” Gon bellows and his scream is so loud it reverberates off the trees and crashes back against his ears.

Killua stiffens. Then he turns and all Gon sees are wide, blue eyes the color of the sky and the sea and _home-_

Gon crashes into Killua’s chest. He throws his arms around Killua’s neck, digs his fingers into pale shoulders to hold his best friend as close to his chest as he can. He can feel Killua shaking in his arms and the motion twists his stomach into knots.

“Gon,” Killua croaks out, voice weak with relief, and Gon squeezes him even harder.

“Killua,” he starts while his heart beats loudly in his chest. “Are you o-”

“Killu.”

Gon stiffens. He slowly lifts his gaze and it lands on a tall, unnaturally pale man standing a few feet away.

Killua’s oldest brother bares little to no resemblance to his younger sibling- the only characteristics they share is the pale, moonlight skin, the lithe build of their bodies. Killua’s white curls are a blatant contrast to Illumi’s black, waist-length hair. And Killua’s eyes- flashing, beautiful in their blue hue and full of life- are nonexistent on Illumi’s flat, emotionless face.

And there’s something else. Something about the eerie, fixated way Illumi’s eyes gleam as he stares unblinkingly at Killua’s back- it makes Gon’s skin crawl and his hair stand on end. He feels that all-too-familiar prickling on the back of his neck and Gon grips Killua even tighter.

“You’re Illumi,” Gon says and Illumi tilts his head to the side, inky hair rippling in the breeze like some sort of deep-sea eel.

“Yes.”

“What do you want?”

“For Killu to return home, of course.”

Gon growls, a sizzling anger flaring to life in his chest. “Killua _is_ home. He _likes_ it here.”

“Really?” Illumi doesn’t sound angry or happy or sad. “Is that true, Killu?”

Killua shrinks into Gon’s arms like he’s trying to hide himself away. Gon feels him swallow and his voice is unsteady as he says, “Y-Yes.”

Illumi makes a thoughtful sound. The crowd around them is silent, watching the exchange with bated breath. Gon doesn’t shudder as a cool breeze swirls around them. Dark clouds roll in the sky like waves and the sea roars off in the distance. Gon can feel the ocean crash against the shore in a way that was almost violent, reacting to his fury and matching it.

“Tell me,” Illumi says. “Killua. Can you truly be at home in a place where you are shunned, shut out by everyone around you?”

Gon’s body turns to ice.

Illumi continues in that same detached, empty tone, “Do you like being surrounded by those who hate you, who whisper rumors around your back? Even if those rumors are true?”

“S-Stop,” Killua whispers. “That’s not- they’re not…”

“They are true. You cannot control your powers; they spiral out of control, lash out at those closest to you. Mother, Father and I are the only ones who can withstand your attacks. You know that.”

Tremors rack Killua’s body. His breathing turns ragged and his eyes are blown wide. _Illumi’s words are poison,_ Gon realizes in horror. They make Killua’s mind work against himself by playing on his deepest fears and insecurities-

That is Illumi’s true power: control by fear.

“You’re wrong.”

Both Gon and Killua’s head snap up in unison. Kurapika’s stare is hard and clear. He faces Illumi without showing a single sign of weakness as he says, “I’ve been at Camp-Half Blood longer than almost anyone. I would have seen Killua lose control of his power if what you’re saying is true, but I have not.”

Gon’s jaw drops in surprise. Kurapika had been the one to tell Gon about Killua’s ‘curse’, and now he is standing up for him, protecting him. What had changed in the month since then?

Illumi doesn’t react at all to the correction. “Are you a friend of Killu’s?”

Kurapika’s brow furrows. “I am not. I believed in the rumors, in fact. But, seeing how he and Gon interact these last few weeks…” Kurapika looks over his shoulder, offers Killua a comforting smile. “I understand, now, that those rumors were nothing but blatant lies. I am sorry for judging you, Killua.”

A grin breaks across Gon’s face. He nuzzles his nose into fluffy white hair and feels Killua’s chest swell against his.

He freezes at the question: “And who is this Gon?”

Standing up tall, Gon finally lets his arms drop from Killua’s shoulders. He steps in front of Killua, blocking him from Illumi’s bottomless eyes, and says loudly, “I am!”

Illumi’s gaze digs into his face. “And what do you know about my brother, son of Poseidon?”

“Enough to know that he wants nothing to do with you!” Gon spats and the air fizzles in the space around them. “Killua’s my best friend, and I won’t let you take him away!”

There’s a slight flicker of annoyance in the twitch of Illumi’s hands. He looks back to Killua, completely ignoring Gon as he says, “Oh, Killu. You can’t have friends. Even if these strangers don’t understand, you know the truth. You know you will just end up hurting this boy.”

Killua shook his head. “N-No. No, I can’t- I _won’t_ \- hurt Gon. That’s impossible.”

“You are the child of Zeus. You have an uncontrollable force of nature resting inside your body. Anything is possible.”

A wave of rolling anger rises up inside of Gon like a tsunami. He feels himself physically trembling as he says between gritted teeth, “You don’t get to choose what Killua can and can’t do. He’s his own person. And if he doesn’t want to go with you, he won’t.”

“You say that, but I have not heard Killua say anything about wanting to stay.”

Gon stiffens. He whirls around to see Killua’s moon-pale face. He doesn’t spare a glance for Gon; he just keeps staring unblinkingly at Illumi as if transfixed.

Dread makes Gon’s heart to twist and pull. He remembers the genuine, bright smile on Killua’s face the first night they met, after they grabbed the other team’s flag and raced back across the finish line. He remembers the sound of Killua’s laughter when Gon tackled him into icy waves one afternoon. He remembers Killua sharing his chocolate milkshake in the heat of the setting sun, sitting side-by-side with a stomach full and happiness coursing through his veins.

Killua is all of that and more. He’s not the silent statue with ghosts in his eyes standing frozen in front of Gon now.

Gon reaches out, gently slides his hand into Killua’s and interlocks their fingers.

Killua blinks. He looks down at their hands, then up at Gon. Gon smiles gently and feels a swell of warmth at the light that filters into Killua’s blue gaze.

Killua squeezes his hand tightly. His fingers press into Gon’s knuckles while the sky above them grows darker and darker, grey clouds blending into black. Gon hears a faint roll of thunder in the distance as Killua faces his brother head on.

“I’m not going back with you, Illumi,” Killua says and finally, _finally,_ his tone is steady and sure. Gon sucks in a sharp breath at the tiny sparks flickering across starlight locks-

Lightning splits the sky in two and suddenly Killua is illuminated in a blinding white light. Gon’s jaw drops; his best friend’s hair stands out in jagged bolts, glowing as if made of lightning. His expression is hard, unforgiving. Gon would’ve thought the terrified boy from a minute ago was gone, if not for the way Killua’s hand quakes in his.

Killua is still scared. But he’s choosing to be brave with Gon at his side.

“Killu,” Illumi says, a slight downturn at the edge of his mouth. “Now is not the time to-”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Killua hisses and more light splinters across the sky. Thunder follows seconds after. “You don’t understand anything, you never did! I left you, and I left and Mom and Dad- I left you all for a reason. I wanted to leave you, okay?! And you can’t just- just paralyze me with nightmares to try and somehow coerce me to come back because _it’s never going to happen._ I promise you, I will _never_ go back to that mountain ever again!”

Illumi’s gaze shifts over Killua’s shoulder. Gon turns just enough to see Mister Wing galloping their way, a hoard of armed campers and instructors in tow.

“I would be careful with promises if I were you, Killu,” Illumi says and the back of Gon’s neck prickles at the warning there. “Father might understand your little rebellion, Mother might not, and I might be unable to force your return at this very moment. But…”

And it’s here Illumi takes a step back, into the forest standing behind him. His figure starts to blur and blend into the shadows and Gon has to strain to hear his last few words because Mister Wing’s thundering footsteps are growing louder by the second-

“But there will always be someone else you will return for.”

Illumi’s voice echoes around them and in their ears. It leaves a bad taste in Gon’s mouth and his chest tightens with worry.

But Killua is still there at his side, fine nails digging into Gon’s skin, and Gon lets himself breathe a sigh of relief.

Killua is still here, still with Gon. And that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/29/17  
> Illumi sucks. But what else is new?
> 
> I had a hard time with Illumi in this chapter, but I think it turned out fine in the end. I hope you all enjoyed, thank you for reading as usual! Only one more chapter to go and then this fic will be over!
> 
> Thank you [softkillua](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POqEVwROEQs) as usual for being the best beta ever <3
> 
> [My tumblr](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)\- if you follow me on here, you should reblog my [1k follower thank you post!](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/164703847048/1k-follower-thank-you) You would win a fic written by me which is pretty cool :)


	5. You keep the ship moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gon!” Killua laughs, breathless and happy. “Wh-where are we going?”
> 
> “Anywhere!” Gon chirps and throws a grin at his best friend. “Does it matter?”
> 
> Killua shakes his head, eyes shining with simple joy.
> 
> “No,” he says and squeezes Gon’s hand so tightly that Gon feels the faintest trace of electricity dancing between their interlocked fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chances are we'll be the combination](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yuSKc7mUSY)

Gon jumps to his feet the moment Leorio and Kurapika enter the infirmary, rushes straight into their open arms and hugs them tight.

“We’re so sorry, Gon,” Leorio says into Gon’s dark brown spikes.

Gon leans back, surprised. “Why? You didn’t do anything-”

“We told you to stay away from Killua.” Kurapika’s mouth is downturned into a deep frown. “We were part of the reason why Killua felt so...alone, here. And that was cruel and wrong of us. We should have never said those things about him.”

Gon bites his bottom lip. He’s not really sure what to say, so he takes each of his friends hands in his and squeezes them lightly.

He doesn’t understand it still- the way Leorio and Kurapika would only ever look at Killua out of the corner of their eyes, how they both tensed whenever Killua passed by. It didn’t make sense to Gon, and he doesn’t think it ever will because the way he sees Killua- bright, colorful and amazing- is different than from how everyone else does.

Gon loves Killua. Killua is his best friend, and he’ll never see him as anything less than incredible.

“You were scared,” Gon finally says. “I don’t really get why, but you were. And the most important thing is that you were there for him with Illumi; Killua said he was really grateful that you both stood up for him. He might not have still been in Camp by the time I arrived if not for you two.”

Both Leorio and Kurapika blink at each other, then glance over Gon’s head. Gon knows they’re looking at Killua stretched out and sleeping peacefully on the mat behind him. It makes him wonder what they see- another camper, a monster?

“...we were glad we could be there for him too,” Kurapika says quietly and Leorio nods resolutely next to him.

Gon smiles. He knows the answer.

 

* * *

  

Gon is going through his things, looking for cards he can play with Killua while he recovers when he finds the box from Aunt Mito.

It’s been over four months since his mother had first given this wooden crate to him. He ran the tips of his fingers over the rueves and edges, a small smile on his face. He thought he would miss home more. But he’d never felt anything since leaving Whale Island except for a desire to learn more, to travel more, to _see_ more.

But first, he wants to show Killua what is in this box.

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Killua?” Gon asks, bewildered at the sight of the empty cot before him.

Mister Wing peers into the room, a new camper with bushy eyebrows and shaking hands in tow. The centaur looks out the window with a thoughtful hum. “A man entered here while you were gone. He requested a meeting with Killua and they left about ten minutes ago. I’m sure they’re somewhere around Camp if you search hard enough.”

 _A man?_ Gon frowns. What man? There weren’t many adults at Camp Half-Blood, who would go through all the effort to travel here just to talk with Killua?

He’s turning to leave when Mister Wing calls out to him, “Oh, and Gon?”

Gon pauses. “Yeah?” He’s itching to go and search for Killua. He couldn’t have gotten that far; although Killua hadn’t been injured during his encounter with his older brother, his condition remained extremely weak due to the lack of sleep he’d been getting recently. Conjuring that much lighting had drained him even more.

“Would you and Killua mind showing Zushi around camp after you find him?” Mister Wing nudges the boy at his side forward.

Gon blinks. “Oh, sure! Nice to meet you, Zushi, I’m Gon!”

“H-Hi,” Zushi stammers out and Mister Wing places a firm hand on his shoulder.

“He just needs help getting the hang of things around here,” Mister Wing says kindly.

Gon bobs his head, already edging his way out the door. “No problem, just let me find Killua and we’ll be right back!”

Then he turns and runs. Wind tears at his hair and his open jacket flaps around his waist but he keeps sprinting as fast as he can.

Not even the weight of Ging’s box in his arms is enough to slow him down.

 

* * *

  

Gon eventually finds Killua, but he’s not where Gon expected him to be.

Panting, Gon squints down at the beach stretched out below him. Scattered sunbeams reflect off the ocean as waves break against grainy sand. It takes him a few minutes to spot the two figures in the distance slowly strolling down the shore.

Gon instantly knows which one is Killua- he’s shorter than the man standing next to him, his white curls much lighter than his companions charcoal grey locks.

Gon doesn’t recognize the other man at all. But he doesn’t let that deter him.

Cupping one hand around his mouth, he hollers, “KILLUA!!!”

Two heads look up at the sound of his shout. Gon waves frantically and gets a raised, pale hand in return. As he watches, Killua turns to say something to the man. They shake hands and nod to each other, and then Killua is jogging swiftly through the sandy dunes. He makes it up the hill to where Gon is standing in record time and Gon wastes no time in grabbing his thin wrist and tugging him towards the fields.

Their sneakers pound against the ground. Soon enough they’re racing back down the hill, giggling and weightless in the humid, July air.

“Gon!” Killua laughs, breathless and happy. “Wh-where are we going?”

“Anywhere!” Gon chirps and throws a grin at his best friend. “Does it matter?”

Killua shakes his head, eyes shining with simple joy.

“No,” he says and squeezes Gon’s hand so tightly that Gon feels the faintest trace of electricity dancing between their interlocked fingers.

Gon's heart swells. He tugs on Killua's arm, forcing him to jump forward, and then the pair are running together through the tall grass. His rapid pulse matches the pounding of their feet and the ragged _inhale-exhale_ of their breaths.

"Who was that?" he yells. He wants to know- who was the man that cared enough about his best friend to visit the Camp? "Did you know him?"

Killua's smile is small, but full of wonder. It's an expression Gon's never seen on Killua before. 

"Gon," Killua says with a voice choked with emotion. "Gon, that was...that was Zeus. That was my dad."

The confession is nearly enough to make Gon trip. He regains his footing quickly though, and turns his head to gape at Killua even as they slow to a stop. "Wh-What?! That was Zeus?!"

Killua laughs again and nods unsteadily. "Yeah, that was him. He wanted to talk to me about what happened with Illumi."

Gon's eyes widen. No way. The gods paid attention to stuff like that?

"He also gave me this."

Killua lifts a silver chain hanging from around his neck. He raises it just high enough that Gon can see the speckled feather attached to it. As Gon stares, the feather shimmers with a gold film.

"Zeus gave you that?" Gon asks, awed.

"Yep. It's an eagle feather; Zeus' animal, you know? He said it will protect me from Illumi's nightmares."

Gon blinks. He looks up at Killua and is met with another one of Killua's rare, but blinding, smiles. The sight makes something flutter in his gut, brings a rush of warmth to his cheeks.

"You're...you won't get them anymore?" Gon stammers out. "You're free?"

Killua beams and curls his fingers around the gold-doused feather. "I'm free."

Relief crashes over Gon. It's so strong his knees go weak and he throws his arms around Killua with a loud cry. 

Killua's responding laughter sends a rush of pure joy through his veins.

 

* * *

 

"A box?” Killua asks, confused, as Gon proudly holds out the small wooden crate Aunt Mito gave to him.

He nods excitedly. “Yeah! Here-” He shoves the box into Killua’s unexpecting hands and the other teen curses at the rough gesture, “- open it, open it! I want you to see what’s inside!”

Killua rolls his eyes but does as he’s told. He pops the box’s small latch and flips the square lid off the top with a small _clack!_

Gon scoots closer as Killua peers hesitantly inside. They’re sitting side by side on the hill they fell down the first night they met- that time when they gazed up at the stars, laughing and giggling, agreeing to be friends. It was only months ago, but Gon feels like he’s aged a lifetime since then.

He’s different, now that he’s met Killua.

“Okay,” Killua says slowly. He pulls out the ring first, lets it dangle from the chain so the deep green gem glints in the light of the setting sun. “You got a ring. Which is kind of cool, I guess. If you want to sell it I know some people who’d-”

“I don’t want to sell it, Killua!” Gon laughs and Killua’s face darkens slightly in embarrassment. “Keeping going, you’ll understand in a sec!”

The other teen turns back to the box. Gon waits impatiently, practically bouncing as Killua takes out an old roll of parchment- a map, Gon already knows- and a note covered front and back with nearly unreadable scribbles.

“It says…” Killua says slowly, brows furrowing. Gon watches the way Killua’s sharp, beautiful eyes flicker across the paper, and feels a swooping feeling deep inside his chest. Killua continues speaking, oblivious, “It says he doesn’t want to see you. Jeez, what a sour old man. Your dad’s a piece of work, Gon.”

“Mmm, yeah. Kinda. But, look.” Gon leans into Killua’s side and points with one finger. “It also says that I can try to find him on my own, if I want. I just need to figure out how to use the stuff he left in this box.”

“And do you? I mean, he abandoned you when you were pretty young. Is that really someone you’d want to talk to?”

Gon shrugs. “I dunno. I’m not sure what I’d even say to him. But…”

Killua looks at him sharply. _“But?_ But, what? I know that tone of yours, Gon.”

“Ha, well.” Gon scratches his warming cheek. Killua always read him too easily, but that’s something that makes Gon happy. Killua’s his best friend, his most trusted companion. He’s happy Killua’s always been there to understand him, to help him. He’s even happier that he was there to do the same for Killua.

“You want to go after him, don’t you?” Killua says with a groan.

“...yeah,” Gon admits and smiles sheepishly when Killua’s groan becomes louder, more pained. “Hey, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to, you know!”

“Shut up, Gon,” Killua snaps back, making surprised laughter spill from Gon’s lips. “Of course I’m coming. Who else would keep you from getting killed on a regular basis? You don’t even know half the gods yet! You’d be eaten alive in, like, five minutes. And that’s being generous.”

“Not true!”

“Hmm. Okay, maybe you’d be eaten in _ten_ minutes. But only ‘cause you _stink-”_

“Killua!” Gon shrieks and tackles Killua to the grass. They roll over in a spiral of laughter and shouts; Killua yanks at Gon’s hair viciously and Gon shovels dirt into Killua’s porcelain cheeks.

They come to a stop, both laying side-by-side while their chests heave. Gon’s skin prickles with tiny cuts from sticks and rocks, but he feels warm and breathless and giddy. Something cool brushes against his knuckles and when Gon looks down, he finds Killua’s hand tightening around his own.

“Besides,” Killua says and Gon’s eyes dark back up to his friend’s face. Killua’s skin is dusted pink and he stares up at the darkening sky like he’s searching for something. “You want me to come with you, right? That’s why you showed me.”

Gon’s face feels very, _very_ warm now. So warm it’s almost uncomfortable, actually, and his stomach is filled with butterflies. Still, he says, “I _always_ want you to come with me, Killua. I want us to stay together. Forever.”

Killua bites his lip, then releases a shuddering breath. His voice sounds small when he says quietly, “Forever...that’s a long time, Gon.”

Gon squeezes their interlocked hands. “I know. I don’t mind it, though. Not if it’s with you.”

Killua turns to look at him then, midnight blue eyes shining like the stars starting to twinkle in the sky above them, and the air leaves Gon’s lungs.

“What if I have stuff I need to do?” Killua whispers as Gon’s heart pounds. “Illumi won’t ever leave me alone, you have to know that. And that thing he said at the end, about coming back…”

“Yeah? What is it?”

Killua swallows thickly. “I don’t know what he was talking about, but it had to be important. Illumi doesn’t make vague threats. He meant what he said. He thinks I’m going to return home.”

“You don’t have to ever go back,” Gon says and his grip on Killua’s fingers tighten briefly. “Killua. You don’t have to listen to them.”

“I know. But, still. I think there’s something left there that I’m missing. Something- or someone- I love.” His brows furrow. “I might have to go back, eventually.”

“Then I’ll come with you!” Gon pushes himself upright with his free hand and leans over Killua so the starlight teen has no choice but to look directly at him. “I won’t leave you to face them alone. I want to be with you, no matter what!”

A red blush blossoms across Killua’s skin. Gon can feel Killua’s hand shaking around his, trembling like a leaf. It only makes Gon more aware of their proximity and the heat radiating off his own face. The air between them is thick with unspoken words as they gaze at each other as if transfixed.

Seconds pass. Gon keeps staring into the blue abyss of Killua’s eyes, not even sure what he’s trying to find but searching for a sign of something anyway. He thinks could drown in Killua’s eyes and die happy.

Whale Island and Aunt Mito had been Gon’s home for fourteen years. But he’d found a new one here, at Camp Half-Blood. He’d found home in a lightning-born teen with hair made of moonbeams and eyes the color of the deepest sea.

Finally, Killua chokes out, “What do you mean by saying that, Gon?”

“I mean…” Gon slowly lifts his free hand, uses it to tenderly brush starlight bangs off Killua’s forehead. “I want us to be together. I want you to come with me while I search for Ging, and I want to be with you when you face your family. And after that, I still want us to be together. I don’t want to _ever_ leave you, Killua.”

Gon leans down, and Killua’s eyes grow large. Gon can hear the blood roaring in his ears, the way his heart is beating so fast it makes his head dizzy. But he doesn’t stop; he couldn’t stop, not even if he wanted too.

Gon kisses Killua under a canopy of stars, hands clasped tightly and the smell of dirt and grass in his nose. Killua tastes like ambrosia, like orange juice and chocolate and something sweet and wonderful and good-

And Gon knows then what he’s known from the beginning; he wants to be with Killua. He _wants Killua._ It’s as simple and beautiful as that.

“Are you sure?” Killua murmurs against Gon’s lips when they part. A shiver cascades down his back as Killua’s arm curls around his back, Killua’s long-fingered hand tracing patterns into Gon’s shoulder blades. “It’s going to be difficult, Gon. The son of Zeus and the son of Poseidon is a dangerous combination.”

Gon grins. “It’s going to be an _adventure._ And I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather spend it with.”

Killua smiles too, eyes shining. He’s beautiful and incredible and Gon’s chest feels like it’s going to burst from the joy building up inside his heart.

He bends down to kiss Killua once more and his lips curve upwards when Killua meets him halfway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/4/2017  
> It's done, wow! I can't believe I published this whole thing on here already...I actually wrote this whole fic in about three days all the way back in May! Only the last part of this chapter was written today, but I really had an absolute blast writing this fic. I enjoyed writing in what I call a 'poetic' style, I loved the au and how Gon and Killua interacted, their powers....the whole thing was just so great. I hope you enjoyed reading it, dear reader!
> 
> I actually have a lot more ideas with this au? The person Illumi's talking about is Alluka, for example, so Killua has to go back and save her eventually. She's the actual daughter of Hades so that situation gets pretty interesting real fast. Killua and Gon go against the Camp's rules and sneak out with Zushi to visit Montauk, end up getting scolded majorly by Wing after getting rescued from monsters...all that good stuff. There's even more but I didn't have the time to develop them so this turned into a five chapter fic only. Maybe one day I'll continue this fic though, who knows?
> 
> ANYWAY. Thank you to [softkillua](https://softkillua.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing this whole thing! And thank you for reading this fic and supporting my writing, you are all wonderful <3 If you liked this fic feel free to check out my other 20-something killugon fics haaha XD Until next time~
> 
> [My tumblr](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
